


Don't Close Your Eyes

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The Source is gone Phoebe wants to celebrate. Cole takes a little convincing... very little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Close Your Eyes  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,135  
>  **Summary:** The Source is gone Phoebe wants to celebrate. Cole takes a little convincing... very little.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'Strip It Down by Luke Bryan' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“I think a little celebration is in order, don’t you?” Her fingers caressed the exposed skin at the open v of his shirt as she spoke.

It had been so long since he had felt her fingers on his skin; Cole couldn’t stop a loud groan from escaping. He wanted to close his eyes and bask in her touch but he couldn’t. He knew better. This peaceful moment between them couldn’t last. Not when there was still evil lurking in the shadows.

“Phoebe, we can’t.”

A throaty laugh echoed around the room. “But we can.” She pressed her body closer to his. “And if memory serves we can do it very well.” At the look on his face she added, “The Source is gone, Cole.” She rained tiny kisses along his neck as she spoke. “We vanquished him.”

His eyes almost rolled back in his head from the sheer torture of this moment. “This isn’t over, Phoebe. There will be factions and...” Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Phoebe slipped her hand lower down his body.

“I want you, Cole.” Her teeth were sharp against his skin as her fingers gently caressed his length through his pants. “I need you. I need us.”

Cole couldn’t fight it any longer. Tomorrow he would try and get through to Phoebe the importance of fac... Hot breath blew in his ear and he lost his whole train of thought.

Phoebe fell to her knees, her hands working to free him from his constrictive pants. 

He fisted his hands in her hair as she took him into her mouth. Her name was a whisper on his lips as her tongue slid down the length of him and back again caressing and teasing until he thought he would go mad with the pleasure of it.

As she gently scraped her teeth along his cock he lost control and with a low growl of desire Cole loosened his grip on her hair and slid his hands under her arms urging her to stand up. Without warning he pushed her back until she was flush against the wall, his hands were everywhere, caressing, fondling, tweaking and pinching raising her desire to a fever pitch. 

“This is going to be quick, baby.” He murmured against her skin.

A loud moan of pleasure was her only response.

Somehow without their quite knowing how the rest of their clothes fell to the floor at their feet.

A secret smile spread slowly across her face as Cole licked and sucked his way up and down her neck, across her collarbone and back up to the shell of her ear before heading back down her body again. She had wondered how long it would take for him to ignore his basic instinct to keep her safe and make love to her.

She quickly let the smile fade away as molten desire began to run rampant through every cell in her body. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue swirled across her nipple. Cole was doing things to her body and making her feel things that should be illegal.

Slowly, he licked his way down, from her breasts, to her navel and down even farther. 

“I thought you said this would be quick.” Her voice was husky with need as she writhed against him urging him to give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted

“It will be.”

A keening sound ripped from her throat as his tongue darted out to taste her.

“Mmmm. Delicious.” The words were whispered against her skin as he slipped a finger inside of her and began to thrust it deep. 

“Cole!”

Another flick of his tongue and she was almost spiraling out of control.

“Cole, please!”

Without a word, he stood, picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist and in one fluid motion his cock slid inside of her.

For a brief moment time itself seemed to pause as the two lovers found each other again.

Slow and sweet Cole rocked his hips, gently thrusting in and out of her wet core. Gradually, maddeningly he picked up the pace. His thrusts became harder, more demanding until her legs began to tremble around him and her eyes slammed shut.

He stilled. “No. Don’t close your eyes. Look at me, Phoebe. I want to see your face as your body falls apart in my arms and you come screaming my name.”

Phoebe opened her eyes and stared into his. She felt open and exposed, her every thought and feeling there on her face for him to see. But that was okay. It was Cole. There was nothing she wouldn’t give him, nothing she wouldn’t let him see.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs tightening around his waist as she began to move faster, demanding he take her to the heights he had promised.

He eased backwards until her back rested fully against the hard wall and his hand could slide between their bodies. Softly his thumb began to circle her clit in time with his thrusts. 

The pleasure was so intense it bordered on pain. Her body felt as if it were being torn apart at the seams. And she couldn’t get enough. ““Don’t stop, Cole. Please don’t stop.”

“It’s okay, Phoebe. I’ve got you.” He began to double his efforts. His cock slid deeper and deeper, his thumb caressed her engorged clit faster and faster.

Her breath came in shortened gasps as molten lava swept through her veins igniting a fire in her body she wasn’t sure she would survive. Her legs tightened, her body trembled as every cell in her body felt as if it was being torn apart until finally her orgasm ripped from her body almost shocking her with its intensity and she screamed his name. “Cole!”

He fought for control as her inner walls clamped around him, holding him tight. The feel of her wrapped around him, of being locked inside of her was almost more than he could stand. But it was the look in her eyes that was his undoing. He couldn’t hold off any longer. His fingers gripped her hips as he began to thrust faster, harder and deeper. 

A growl of pleasure rumbled in his chest before escaping to echo around the room as his orgasm rushed through him almost buckling his knees.

Cole rested his forehead against hers as he fought to get his breathing back under control. “You okay?”

Phoebe nodded.

“Was that quick enough for you?”

A teasing glint was in her eyes as she gave him a huge smile before deliberately shrugging her shoulders.

He playfully narrowed his eyes before he whispered, “Challenge accepted.” 

Phoebe squealed with delight as Cole carried her upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
